Be Afraid of the Dark
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Allen has a stalker who simply won't leave him alone, mentally and physically... he once had loved the dark but now, he doesn't want turn off the lights... contains rape, stalking and mature themes... Please R&R! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_**Be afraid of the Dark…**_

Allen flinched; the man was too close just too close. He did his best to move away but the man pulled him closer, his hand tracing underneath the young man's shirt. Allen tried to slap the man's hands away but the man was unfortunately stronger than he was and pinned him down on the bed. The man drew his arms above his head and pinned them with his spare hand.

'S-stop it…' Allen pleaded, squirming underneath as the man leaned closer clasping his slender neck with his lips. Allen cringed at the contact, feeling the teeth and strong tongue stroke his skin.

He didn't want this, not one bit, but the man wasn't listening as his other hand slowly unbuttoned his shirt as if he had done this all before.

It was so dark when he had gotten home that it hadn't occurred to him that it was on purpose. Blackouts, after all, were common around here and Allen had grown accustomed to them but he was not expecting this to happen. To be jumped as he tried to get what little rest he could receive before the next day dawned.

The man grunted as Allen managed to wriggle at least one of his hands free and swung it at the base of the man's neck, stunning him. Allen quickly pushed him off and made a run for the door and skidded quickly into the hallway.

He had to get out of here and fast…

Allen tried to run further but the man had recovered quicker than what he had wanted and he felt the man make a grab for him, clasping his ankle and tripping the boy over. Allen fell forward and grabbed the nearest thing to him… the curtain and wrenched it hard enough to jump out of its holders.

He felt the fabric drape over him like a net, sealing his doom as the man threw the curtain off Allen and stared at him. Golden eyes glinting as the moonlight streamed in, Allen cringed but could move away as the man removed his shirt.

'Let m-me go,' Allen cried out in desperation as he felt the man's hands trail down to the belt of his pants. He could fell the tears welling up in his eyes as the man ignored him and began to ravish his neck once more.

Allen bit his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping but a small gasp escaped him and it just made him sob harder. He couldn't do anything as he felt his pants loosen around his waist.

The man looked up briefly and Allen thought for a moment that the man would stop what he was doing but the man had only paused to lick away the tears that fell from Allen's eyes.

'Heh, stop crying boy, you're enjoying this too,' Allen had to disagree, he wasn't enjoying this at all, it disgusted him but his body was saying otherwise, greeting the man's touch with a groan that Allen failed to suppress.

The persisted with his moments grinding against Allen till the young boy's lips dripped with blood from biting down too long and too deep. The metallic taste filled his mouth but it didn't deter the man from caressing his lips, seemingly enjoying every taste Allen had to offer.

Allen whimpered into the kiss as the man forced his tongue into Allen's mouth and began exploring. The younger boy went rigid and tried to push the older tongue out of his mouth but the man just played with him, entwining the muscle around the boy's tongue.

When the man finally pulled away, Allen felt hot and flustered, warm tears falling down his cheeks and dark liquid trailing down his chin and along his neck. He hoped that the man would stop now, had enough but once again he was wrong as the man had only broke away to loosen his own pants.

Allen began to panic again, trying to lash out but the man had learnt his mistake from the last time and didn't give Allen a second chance to free himself.

'P-please stop… p-please,' Allen whimpered hopelessly as he felt his only barrier protecting him from the man being pulled to his ankles, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to anything.

The man just chuckled and sighed with relief when his member felt the cool air of the room. Allen squirmed but his hands were firmly tangled in the curtain and the man's hand pinned them there permanently.

Using his free hand the man spread Allen's legs apart and began to pry the boy's entrance. Allen sobbed harder but could do nothing as he felt the man slip his fingers inside him and began to stretch him open, readying the boy for something bigger.

'N-no stop…' Allen bit his bleeding lip as the man pulled his fingers out and something else entered him. The man groaned in pleasure and pulled out again before thrusting in deeply.

Allen gasped at the foreign feelings spreading around his lower regions as the man continued to thrust into him until Allen was finally moaning uncontrollably while the tears fell.

Allen came onto his own chest while the man picked up speed before something hot and slimy was spurted inside him. Allen lay there crying and panting from his futile efforts to escape as the man grinned at him and pulled out, snickering. Allen hated him, why did he have to do that… why?

'Sleep well boy, and remember this is our little secret,' the man snickered before pulling the curtain over the boy's naked glistening body and left Allen on the ground wailing loudly, wanting the world to open up and swallow him whole.

….

The next day was hard for Allen, he had a throbbing pain in his lower back from the events of last night that he had to call in sick at work, meaning one day's worth gone. He spent the entire morning washing the curtains and the carpet in an attempt to make everything that had happened to go away but he could not remove the purplish blue marks trailing along his neck and chest.

He ran a bath and stripped away his clothes before settling into the hot steaming water, glancing down at dark marks adorning his pale skin. Those love bites were everywhere and Allen could scrub his skin raw red and those marks would still be there, bitterly reminding him of what had taken place.

He felt disgusting, dirty and shameful because he could have done more to stop it all from happening. Allen finally sank into the bathtub and cried loudly about everything, why it had to happen to him? His life was hard enough with his uncle's debt without having to worry about this burden.

He had finally gotten out, his skin all pruned and soft from being in the water for too long. Allen grabbed his phone off the counter and he watched as his finger hovered over the dial. Who should he call? He couldn't trust Lavi to keep his mouth shut, Lenalee would be excessively worried and Allen didn't want that and Kanda wouldn't give a shit.

Allen sighed and placed the phone down and pulled a chair up under him as he slumped down, feeling the coolness of the marble bench against his forehead. What was he to do?

Before he could get up and find something to eat… the phone buzzed and Allen cautiously picked it up and glanced at the flashing screen. He was surprised anyone would have bothered sending him a text, Lenalee would be busy helping her brother, Lavi was at his lecture and Kanda wouldn't even bother messaging at all.

But when the message was read, he knew who had sent it…

_Enjoyed last night, hope we can do it again…_

Allen dropped the phone and stumbled back to the other side of the bench. How did that man get his number?

'Nononononono…' Allen felt panic rise in his chest as he clenched his hands over his ears as his phone buzzed on the floor. It was the same number flashing on the screech.

_Remember, don't tell anyone…_

Wasn't once enough? Allen sank to the floor gripping the corner of the bench with all his strength like he was falling into an abyss.

'NO!'

….

**Hmm, first time writing lemon and to be honest, I think I absolutely suck =_= This is my first time doing anything like this so random updating may occur… please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen had to show up at work sometime, he just wished it didn't have to be the Wednesday. There was one good reason why, Lavi, one of his friends had a nasty knack for nosing into other people's business.

'Look who dragged himself out of the grave,' speaking of which, Allen lifted his head to stare at the energetic redhead who was hovering around him as Allen slumped down at one of the tables during set up.

'Leave me alone Lavi,'

'Man, you sound like Yuu getting up on the wrong side of the bed,' Lavi complained.

'I heard that baka usagi!' The Asian came walking into the foyer carrying a tray of cutlery and dumped it beside the counter.

'Aw, come on Yuu, doesn't Allen look like you?'

'It's Kanda, you idiot!' Kanda fumed as he drew a kitchen knife from the pocket of his apron and began to chase Lavi around threatening to make rabbit soup once he caught the redhead.

Allen groaned as his head thudded against the table and he covered his ears with his hands to stop his head from pounding in time to the chaos around him. It was barely 8 o'clock in the morning, too early in his opinion since he hadn't had a proper nights sleep yet.

Luckily enough, the welcoming presence of a certain Chinese girl who settled the dispute quickly with a good whack on the heads of both Lavi and Kanda with the tray in her hands.

'Settle down the both of you or I'll make you wear the maid uniform!' the girl threatened as Lavi and Kanda grizzled as they stared at her, more specifically the tray she was holding then the maid uniform she was mentioning.

She wore a short black dress with tight long sleeves, a frilly white apron and thigh high white socks. Her long green hair was gathered in two pigtails on her head.

'Thanks Lenalee,' Allen said gratefully as she turned to him with a concerned expression.

'You look terrible Allen, if you want to go home and rest for a few days, no one will blame you,' Lenalee said with her hands on her hips and the tray under her arm.

'I don't think I have a choice, my uncle has dumped another debt onto me so I'll need the extra money,' Allen replied lamely only admitting half the reason for coming to work at all. He still hadn't figured out how that man had gotten into his apartment and the new debts was an absolute lie, he was going to need the money to pay for the massive electric bill he was going to receive by the end of the month.

'Just don't overwork yourself okay?' Lenalee sighed in defeat before grabbing Lavi's ear and dragging him into the kitchen probably to avoid any more damage to the café while Kanda was around.

….

Allen thought it was rather ironic for Lenalee to suggest such a thing in the first place. Working at the famous Black Order Café, it wasn't easily to just take it easy and get himself overworked.

The place was always bustling with customers eager to experience the dining expectations of food critics. So Allen was worked off his feet literally but he had finally gotten something he had hoped to achieve that day, the distraction of running around the café delivering foods to the customers and dishes to the kitchens.

It was a welcomed distraction that would keep his mind from wondering back to the time where he could do nothing but squirm and whimper as the man lay over him.

Allen shivered as his thoughts began to empty with orders and petty arguments bickered between him and Kanda, those awful feeling crept up to him. The thought of returning to his empty apartment no longer seemed inviting, it made him anxious.

What if the man was waiting for him again?

The look of those golden eyes, the touch of ecstasy that man horribly gave him and then the pain searing in Allen's lower back as the man continued to thrust into him. Allen shook his head viciously. He didn't want to think of such thoughts again as he gathered his stuff in the staff area and turned on his phone.

He actually regretted doing that as he stared at the screen as it lit up and three unknown messages shone on his screen as he reluctantly opened the first of them.

_You look good in that uniform, shame I can't see the marks I gave you…_

Allen shivered and didn't want to go further but still opened the next one.

_I hope our little secret is safe_

Was this guy here, in this very café watching him? Allen slightly panicked at the thought as he checked the times of the messages; 1:45, 2:02, 2:11. That only meant, the man was here but maybe Allen was lucky enough not to have served him or maybe he did… it was freaking Allen out badly.

Allen felt lightheaded as he stumbled and gently leaned against the wall to steady him.

If that man knew where he worked than it was possible that he knew Allen's route home and Allen didn't fancy meeting him in a dark alleyway this late.

'Oi, Lavi?' Allen called, switching off his phone and jogged out of the staff area. The redhead was behind the counter helping Lenalee count the day's earnings. Lavi looked up and stared at Allen with his green eye.

'What's up?'

'Could you give me a lift home?' Lavi blinked because Allen usually turned down an offer for a lift.

'Are you sure…? OW!' Lavi winced as Lenalee clubbed him across the head with a plastic ruler.

'Remember Allen hasn't been well all day,' she reminded him.

'Sure, sure fine beansprout,'

'My name's Allen!'

….

Allen sat in the passenger seat as Lavi drove him home in his car. He watched the streetlights flicker pass over the car as Lavi sighed suddenly to break the silence.

'Allen could you stop fiddling around with your phone, it's distracting,' Lavi complained and he had a right to but Allen had been unconsciously playing with his phone because the small screen provided light when the street lamp couldn't.

'Sorry Lavi,' Allen said as he reluctantly let the screen go black and put it back into his bag.

'You've been distracted all day, Allen, is something wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong Lavi, you're just being paranoid,'

'I am not!'

They fell silent for a bit.

'Is it Cross?'

'For Christ's sake Lavi!'

'What? I'm just asking,' Lavi defended himself as Allen slightly regretted reacting the way he did but still didn't like the way Lavi was prying.

'It's none of your business,' Allen grumbled as Lavi glanced over at him before turning his attention back onto the road.

'But I'm your buddy, you can tell me,' Lavi pleaded with a silent Allen but Allen was determine to keep his own turmoil to himself besides, who knew what would happen if the man found out.

'I… I just want to be alone for a bit…'

'So there is something wrong?'

That was it…

'Stop the car!'

Lavi's foot instinctively hit the brake as the car screeched to a halt and before Lavi could say anything, Allen was out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

'Oi, Allen, be serious here,' Lavi said as he wind down the passenger side window.

'Oh be serious, that's a good one,' Allen snapped, honestly what had given him the bright idea of getting a lift home with Lavi, Kanda looked like a better option at the moment.

'I'm not the one who got out of a car!' Lavi shouted back.

'Just leave me alone,' Allen said as he abruptly turned the corner and continued away from Lavi. Allen didn't care if the redhead was following or not as long as he was left alone.

….

**Hmm, I don't know but what do you guys think? **

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The alleyway was dark and the night was cold, as Allen made the rest of his way home. He couldn't change his mind now that Lavi had driven off and was probably heading home.

He gulped nervously and hurried out of the alleyway and into the nearby park. Just on the other side of the park laid his apartment, if he could get there then everything should be fine, he would be safe.

A sudden snap if a twig made him freeze and glance over his shoulder. There was nothing behind him except the gravel path and shadows cast from the moonlight shining through the branches. The wind didn't help with the tension as it rustled whatever could make an unsettling noise.

Allen was about to ignore it when he heard another twig snap and that was enough to make him ran for it. He quickly pelted up the remainder of the path and across the street, not even bothering to look across the road till he reached his apartment.

He reached his door in record time and fumbled through his bag looking desperately for his key, which he found under his phone just as it vibrated.

Hesitantly he grabbed out his phone as well and opened up the messages praying that it was either Lavi or Lenalee checking in to see if he arrived home safely.

_Turn around!_

Allen went rigid as he feared to actually do what the text said but his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced over his shoulder. What if he was behind him? But what Allen thought was strange was the exclamation mark at the end… as if it was urgent.

He soon wished he had turned sooner as he saw the glint of silver against he moonlight and stepped back to feel an icy trail split down his left eye. Allen desperately grabbed the knife with his hands and realized it wasn't the same person as the one who had jumped him in his own apartment.

The hands were not gentle but rough and rugged… wait why did he think that? Allen could feel the heat burning in his cheeks as he tried to fight off his attacker who was certain not like the last one.

This man wanted blood and maybe cash judging by the heavy stench of alcohol on the man's breath. Allen struggled to try and wrench the knife from the man's grip but it was hopeless as he was roughly shoved back against the door to his apartment.

His left eye was blinking through a fountain of thick metallic tasting liquid as he barely saw the knife coming down on top of him. Raising his arms in defense the last thing he thought he'd hear was the shout of drunken surprise from his attacker.

Someone had intervened but Allen didn't want to take a glance at his savior as he scrambled to his feet and ran from there as fast as he could.

While he ran, he pulled off his jumper and pressed it against the cut the knife had made over his left eye to at least lessen the bleeding that flowed from it.

….

Allen went straight to the medical clinic across from town after wrapping his jumper around his head and getting on a bus to get there. When he eventually arrived he was barely able to stand on his feet and he was escorted to the nearest emergency room for treatment.

The doctors told him he was lucky enough to have his eyesight after such an injury but Allen wasn't quite listening. He was completely puzzled, he was sure that the message was sent but this stalker of his… it was the same phone number after all and then a stranger intervened.

What the heck was going on here?

Later that day he was released from hospital and he had to make a call to work again, unfortunately the person to answer the phone was Lenalee.

'Allen! Where the held are you?' came her voice as Allen greeted her nervously.

'Ah, long story short, I ended up taking a trip to the medical clinic,' Allen laughed queasily trying to make the situation seem humorous than a heart attack. Lenalee clucked her tongue on the other end, clearly not impressed.

'What happened?'

'Lavi started up a conversation I was rather uncomfortable with, so I got out of the car and walked the rest of the way home…'

'Typical Lavi…' Lenalee's voice sighed hopelessly.

'And I got attacked by some drunk…'

'WHAT?' then from a good distance from the phone Allen heard Lenalee's enrage voice calling for Lavi and winced seemingly thankful that he didn't have to be there to see it.

'What?' he could somewhat hear Lavi in the background,'

'Allen got attacked last night because of your pestering!' Lenalee was much clearer to understand.

'H-how?' Lavi seemed rather nervous.

'Ah… Lenalee?' Allen called for her attention, which thankfully worked drawing the infuriated Chinese girl from Lavi.

'Yes Allen?' a little sweeter.

'I'll come into work tomorrow,'

'What? Don't push yourself…'

'I just want to forget this ever happened, Lenalee, but thanks,' Allen hung up before Lenalee could put up anymore protest and sighed. Honestly, he already thought his life was shit but now it was getting even worse.

….

**Hmm, I really am making Allen's life hell right now but I'm hoping to do a lot more than that…**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Discontinued

This story has been discontinued… I've just lost the inspiration for this story and it has been hard to get on track. Even so, I might offer this up for adoption or remake it at another time.

But thank you for the support you have shown and sorry for the disappointment

:C


End file.
